Our Love Was Made To Rule The World
by FireStarter07
Summary: I have the best friend in the whole world, everybody thinks we are together, but we aren't. We may act like a couple, but that's how far it goes. Act. But what will happen after things between us go a little more further than should go?
1. Chapter 1

I'm sitting at the table with my best friend at my lap. It's lunch time and all our friends are sitting with us today. We are chatting about random things. By the way, they are, I'm here overthinking about some things that are happening/happened to me through the past few months.

I guess you wanna know what I'm thinking, am I right?

How I explain this to you guys… let me model my thoughts…

I'll start from the beginning:

_It's Eighth grade and I was transferred for another school because that's more near from my house. I don't know a soul here. This school is bigger than my other, I like it here. But I'm nervous about make friends. You see, I'm easy to make friends, but I can't be the one that make the first move._

_Just when I'm thinking about this the bell rings and I'm obligated to go to my class. _

_I excuse my presence to the teacher and he says to me to choose a seat and make myself comfortable. Like this was possible. _

_So I'm sitting here staring at the class, and a group start talking with me, it's two guys and three girls. They are very cool, and really great persons. They asked me if I would like to hang out with them at the lunch and I of course accept, I'm glad that I could make friends this fast. _

_The classes passed pretty fast and it's time for lunch. I meet up the guys at my locker and we go to the cafeteria, they meet with other people, we introduce ourselves, and I learned that pretty much everybody here goes to Volleyball Team or the Chess Club, or both of them. I thought that was strange that they are athletics and nerds at the same time, but very cool too. Then they explained to me that 'our' school is known for that, we are pretty much the best team at Volley and Chess, so it's normal go to the both activities. _

_They convinced me to go to the Volleyball's try out and get into the Chess Club. _

_But about that day, my first day at new school which was more important to me it's was the day I met my best friend. She was in all my classes, but we didn't talk in there, we just talked when we introduce ourselves at lunch, she was with the people that we met there, but at first we didn't talk too much. She was part of Volleyball team and Chess Club both, and was there that we talked, randomly, the whole year. _

_It was at ninth grade that we become a little closer, we started talk in class, and we sit close each other, we weren't best friends yet, but definitely that was the beginning. Despite that I quit the Volleyball Team, we still got closer, and I thanked God for that._

_She helped me when I was really confused about myself, when I started have doubts about my sexuality she stayed by my side, she told me if I really was gay she wouldn't care, and she said she would help me through the whole 'coming out' thing. And as she said, she did. _

_And was with her 'help' that I got my first girlfriend. She was Mitchie's best friend, and her name was Caitlyn, she had a curled hair, light brown, she was transferred for our school because her she had just moved. We dated for a few months, but at near of the end of the school year, we broke up. It was a mutual break up, I didn't love her, but still see her with another girl upset me, and didn't long a couple months to her start date again. _

Now, it's here when the things start happen, you'll see what I'm talking about.

_Sophomore Year, _

_I had to see her everyday, I was still upset that I could be replaced with such facility, so Mitchie was always trying to cheer me up. We'd go hang out at the park, or go get some ice cream, or just talk about random things for phone texting. _

_We always would be hugging each other, I'm hugger. But she started be all touchy-feely with me out of the blue, I guess she thought I really need physical attention, whatever was her reasons our friends started to think we had a thing. We denied every single indirect or direct they would throw at us. But heeello, she's my best friend, it's normal, isn't it? _

_So Caitlyn invited us for a party in her grandpa's house, us meaning: me, Mitchie, and Harper. Oh, let me introduce Harper to you guys, she's my best friend since kindergarten, she had moved out, but now she's back, and I pretty much actualized her about everything in my life for phone, skype, facebook, or whatever we could talk, so she knew I was gay, and she said she figured out that before me. _

_I guess you guys are thinking why Caitlyn would invite me, here's the reason: when we start date I became very close to her family, specially her cousin, she was one of my best friends in school but she had to moved out to another city because of her dad's job, so when her grandpa told her he would make a family party she invited me because I miss her cousin, she invited Mitchie because she's her best friend and I brought Harper because she's my best friend and she, Caitlyn and her cousin know each other. So everybody would be happy. _

_At the party, me, Harper and Taylor, Caitlyn's cousin, were updating ourselves on our lives, Mitchie and Caitlyn were drinking and talking in another room, nowhere I could see, I started staring the house looking for her. _

_At sudden Taylor asked me if Mitchie and I were together, me of course denied until the death. Then she dared me to kiss Mitchie. She. Dared. Me. To. Kiss. Mitchie. Guys, you needed to see my face, it was priceless. Like fate, Mitchie had to appear right this time, you see, life doesn't like me._

_Then I call her name, and asked to her come closer, when she was a few steps for me I close the gap and grabbed her face bringing our lips together. It was a sweet, soft peck in her lips, but the feeling of her lips on mine, even for a mere seconds, was the best feeling ever. Within seconds I pulled out, and then she stared at me with those her eyes, her beautiful deep brown eyes, like she was trying to read my soul. We stayed that way for a couple moments, until I break the silence and tell her Taylor dared me to kiss her, she just look to Taylor, then me, smiled, and turned around with Caitlyn and walked away from us._

_So that night was when everything began._

_Not much changed after that night, just now we always give pecks on the lips, but never a real kiss. She always tried to kiss me, for real, but I always turned my face, breaking the contact, she never complained so we were always cool._

_Until the day when we, our friends of school and some other people were at my cousin's house, she attends the same school that us but she's a senior, so we almost never hung out together at school. She has invited us earlier that day to come and watch moves and play some games, just to hanging out with us a little _

_We were saying goodbye and already at front door when someone called our friends to head back and see something on computer, and I wasn't in the mood, I wanted to go home, it was already a little late and I was tired. So I stayed at the front steps and Mitchie stayed with me, we were hugging, and she was a step above me, then she inclined and kissed me. And I don't know why I let her. It was a REAL kiss, and it was perfect. Her soft lips crushed on mine, and I could feel the sweet taste of her, then she licked my lips asking for entrance and I granted her, our tongues danced together for a while until air became a necessity and we pulled apart. _

From that night and on, we always hang out together, just the two of us, it's not like we are dating, because we definitely aren't, and I don't know, I think she doesn't have feeling for me, and even of she has, I don't know what I have, I don't know if is just friendship feelings, or passionate feelings, and this is killing me because I don't want to lose my friendship. Guys, I'm confuse, now, what am I suppose to do?


	2. Fair

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for reading this story. Sorry about any typos or grammar mistakes. Let me know what y'all think, and where I should improve. This chapter is sorta a filler, but in the next one the drama begins... The vocabulary can be very basic but it's because english it's not my first language, but I'm trying my best. Thank y'all again.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

History class, the most boring class ever. Why I need to learn what happened in the past? They don't say we need live in the present and think about the future? Why we need have this class then? Ugh, I can't find myself paying attention in anything my teacher says, isn't enough this subject be boring, his voice is so calm like while he's explaining the lesson sounds like he's singing a lullaby song and my eyes can't keep themselves open. My teacher yelled my name across the room, yes I sit in the back of the room last desk right by the window, he said to me pay attention in the lesson or he would give me a detention. Everybody starts laugh and I just glared them, few moments later the class return their attention to our teacher. Minus Mitchie whom is staring at me trying to keep a straight face, which she can't, but then she just smile at me and I immediately found myself smiling back at her.

Let me describe her a little, she has brown hair, a length about her shoulder, and her bangs it's an inch above her eyes. Her eyes. The most beautiful and deep brown eyes I'd ever seen. God her smile, it's the kind of smile that could light up the whole world in a day of blackout. And she's a little shorter than me, she's skinny but she has a body for dying for it. Honestly? No other girl in this school is hotter than her. In another words: she's perfect.

Today we have to go to this Charity Fair on our town, our school is helping so we can earn some money for the school dance. We just have to help the people in the fair like carrying something to supply.

* * *

Time can't pass more slow than this, I swear to God! We are here helping for ages, I'm so tired but I can't leave here until someone get here to switch with me. If at least Mitchie stayed with me I'd be less bored but she had to be replaced in somewhere else.

After a 20 minutes or so I was excused to leave, and as a cue Mitchie appear by my side and we both decided hang out a little at the fair. It was cold, and had forgot to bring my jacket, so Mitchie and I were walking with our arms linked but our bodies were really close, I think for the outsiders we seemed a couple. I won't lie to you. I was having the same thought, but you have to understand that will never _ever_ happen. You know why? Because Mitchie is straight, I think I'm the only one girl she ever kissed. Then I see what you thinking, '_so what? She must have feelings for you.' _But no, she doesn't. I know that because I'm her best friend and she's always talking about boys while I'm talking about girls, and she never showed me a hint or nothing that I could take like a clue that she has feelings for me.

I know that you're thinking _'but you two always kiss, and stuff' _yeah, we do. But is just that, we never did more than kiss and hug, and I like this way, it's like our friendship is special because we don't do this with other people, and I don't get jealous when she hook up with a random guy, neither she when I'm with a girl. We work this way. And take there to another level and take the risk of lose our friendship isn't on my plans. As long as we stay cool with this I'm not complaining.

I think I zoned out because she hit me to drag my attention to her

"Alex, did you hear anything I said?"

"Sorry, Mitch, I zoned out a bit. But what you were saying?"

"I said that we have a party to go this weekend. It's one of my friends, you know him, and he said we can crash there if we don't want drive after the party."

"Do we really have to go?" You see, I'm not a big fan of parties.

"Pretty please? It's a long time since we went in a party, and I don't wanna go alone."

"Okay, we can go. But please, don't drink too much."

"Relax Lex, I already said to you that we can crash there, it's not like we'll have to drive, so it doesn't matter if we get wasted."

"Yeah, but you know how fucking crazy you can get when you're drunk. But let's not talk about this until Friday. Shall we?"

"Okay, wanna go home? It's getting late and we have to go to school tomorrow."

"Sure, you know how I need my sleep."

"Hell yeah I know how can you get bitch without your precious sleep."

"Shut up."

"Make me" She said with that devious smirk of her.

We were already in her car when she said that, and that was all needed to kiss her. I put my hands in the back of her neck, and she put hers on my waist, it was a little difficult since we were in a car, but like always the kiss was amazing, but too quick for my liking.

We keep a little talk along the driving to my house, which was near to hers, a little 5 minutes driving. And thank God for that I really don't like when she drives in the night.

We said our goodbyes, and she give a quick peck on my lips, like always, this was our way to say goodbye. And I entered my house, rushing to my room I wasn't in the mood to talk to my mom.

* * *

Let me introduce my family; my mom, she is kinda skeptical, when she first found out about me she got all angry and stuff, but after a while she just started pretend like she doesn't know a thing about it, and she started a talk to me about how cute that boy or another was when we hang out. Yes, I hang out with my mom, she says we need spend time together, she thinks me being gay was her fault for not being so present in my life before, and talk to me about guys would make go back to 'normal'. She couldn't be more wrong. She just annoy me with all this garbage. But at least my dad was pretty cool about this whole thing, he even talk to me about girls it's so cool and hilarious. I love my dad, I really do. I love my mom too, but I'm daddy's little girl. Beside them I have two brothers, one older, Justin, he's already in college, he's the geek kind so it wasn't a surprise when he got an earlier admission. And he is really great with me, sure we have our differences but when it comes me being gay he was really cool and he got overprotective to me at school when everybody found out, if someone messed with me he could get very violent for my surprise. After a while nobody was messing with me anymore. And I appreciate him for that so much. And I have a little brother, Max, about him… let's say he's one of a special kind. He's so crazy, and creative, and he sometimes lives in the moon, but that's what I like about him: he lives in his own world, but he's nice, and didn't give a crap about me being gay. I love him for that, he don't treat me different because of this, like this a delicate subject, to him it's like there's no difference about gay people and straight people, what I really think people should be like him.

I really should sleep right now, I have to prepare myself for tomorrow morning, it's late and I'm not gonna get all the sleep I need and I'm not a morning person at all. Goodnight guys, see ya later.

* * *

**Once again let me know what you think (:**


	3. Party Part 1

**A/N: So guys I'm really happy that I receive reviews and follows to this story so I'll give you a quick update. I hope you enjoy it. If wanna say something about it leave me a review so I know where I should improve or if you liked lemme know it. And sorry for any mistakes if I made(and I know I did it)**

_Demenaforever13: I'm glad that you liked. I actually am a fan of yours, it's so cool that you're reading my story!_

_LovezObsessed: hahaha she's so hard to read, but let's see if the future chapters give you a hint if she has or not._

**_I don't own anything_**

* * *

Today is Friday, and Mitchie can't shut the fuck up about the party we will go tomorrow. I really don't get what's so fucking cool about it. Okay, I know there will be a bunch of people, and drink, and all that stuff, but I mean what's the point? Get wasted and didn't even remember your own name, make things that only god knows about it because you're too shitfaced to remember, hook up with random guy/girl and in the morning don't remember who was. What's the point, really? I think my soul is old. If I wanted to drink, it's not because I don't like parties that I don't drink, I just would prefer invite some friends over, buy some drinks, go to my basement, hear some good music and chill. I'm so much a calm person. I don't know how Mitchie can manage me that way to got me into parties, really. She just has this effect on me.

But anyways, she is so excited about this party and I don't get it, I really don't. She's making plans for tomorrow like what hour _I_ should come to her house, what _I_ should wear, what _I_ should to do with _my_ hair. But who gives a crap how I go? Seriously this girl can't concentrate only in herself, sometimes I think she sees me like a charity project, I'm not complaining because I earn more attention this way hehe.

It's 6 pm, I should go home, my mom wants me to dinner because apparently Justin is in town and we should have a proper family dinner. So I say goodbye to her and go to my car.

I got in home real quick, I went upstairs to my room to take a shower and prepare myself to hear my brother spill about college and how awesome it is and blablabla.

After the dinner Justin and I came to my bedroom so we can catch up. We are talking a while already when out of the blue he asked me about Mitchie. Like 'hey bro, not my best friend', but he said he didn't asked in that way, he asked about _she and me_. And I was…

"What about us? I'm not getting."

"Oh, c'mon Alex, you two are attached to the hips, how can't you two not be together? So spill, tell me everything, now!"

"Justin! It's not like that, she's my best friend, of course we are attached to each other."

"It's bullshit Alex, you like her, admit it! I can see it when you look at her, and c'mon you're so whipped that you're going to a party with her, and you DON'T go to parties."

"Justin it's not like that, I already said it. Just drop it!"

"If want to deny to herself what everyone can see it's up to you, but I'm telling you Alex, you are so liking her."

And with that he left my room, leaving me with a thousand thoughts running to my mind. What if I do have feelings for her? Well, I think if I do have it's just in the beginning so I think I could stop that. After all that party tomorrow will be good to me. I need clear my head with these thoughts. I guess I found out why people go crazy in parties, they just want forget about their problems and be something/someone else for a night and don't remember that in the other day. I guess it's a quick and easy solution. Now time to sleep.

* * *

The day passed so fast, and now it's time to go to Mitchie's house to get ready for the party.

And got there and Mitchie is almost ready, she's putting some make up, but she's already dressed while I'm just about to start dressing. She's so paranoid about her appearance that she starts begins to get ready an hour early than other people. And I don't know why she's so insecure about it, she's so beautiful, inside and out. Probably not many people know that about her, she can be a little hard to open up. Mostly people see her like badass, but this is only the armour she uses, because inside she has the biggest heart in the world.

* * *

Now we're both ready and going to the party. The host of the party is Shane Gray, he's a polite guy, a little taller than me, with dark hair and dark eyes, and let me tell you that he has a major crush on Mitchie but she seems really blinded to see it. Shane has two brothers, the older one is in college and the other, Nate, is a year newer than us, he's really cute though, if I attached to guys I'd date him.

We enter the house, which is already crowded, and make our way to compliment the host, when we approach Shane his smile grows bigger when he looks at Mitchie, I told you guys, he's totally into her, and she hug him giving a quick peck on his cheek, then I hug him too. We were dragged to the kitchen to grab some drinks. I really thought about the party last night and I'm keeping my thought, I'll drink, have some fun and clear my head about my problems, even if just for tonight.

I think we are at party for an hour already, and I'm feeling a little dizzy, Mitchie and I are in the dance floor moving the sound of Untouched by The Veronicas, we were a little apart until the floor get crowded and now we are almost pressing our bodies against us. The feeling about feel her hips rocking against mine is driving me insane I must tell you, I think she realized that because now she turned her back to me and she's pressing them against me a little harder than the usual, she grabed my hands and put them in her waist making me move in sync with her. If this keep going a little more I swear to god I'll lost it. Then like a cue Shane make his appearance making Mitchie and I pull apart.

Shane and Mitchie are talking and I don't like the way he's talking to her, he's too much near to her to my liking, and now he grabed her hand, oh no, they are exiting the dance floor. I don't like this feeling that I'm having now at all. It's like anger inside of me and I feel my blood boil in my veins. I need to grab a drink and take some fresh air.

* * *

**What you guys think will happen? Let me know what you think (:**

**Ps: fun fact this story is based in little things that happened to me and my 'friend' lol**


	4. Party Part 2

**Hey guys, here goes the new chapter. Once again sorry for any mistakes. Let me know what you think ;) I created a new twitter account, if wanna talk to me or wanna know about the updates follow me (F1reStarter07) ;]**

_Demenaforever13: Thank you, and you're so sweet too! I hope you like this chapter too._

_LovezObsessed: haha' If you don't like him now wait until... hahaha' What Alex will do? Let's see it!_

_Demisbitch: OMG! I like your new history so much! Thank you for reading this, means a lot to me! _

**I don't own anything :/**

* * *

Can you understand what I'm feeling? Cause I'm not really sure, I have a clue but I don't want believe it. This is not supposed to happen. Not at all. Dude, I can't have feelings for my best friend. Right now she's inside the party with that Shane dude, not that a have something against him, he's ok, but he's with Mitchie, and she's supposed to be with me because we came to the party together, right? Ugh, I can't even think straight right now because all the drinks I've had.

The cold breeze hit my skin and I shiver, my skin was hot and with the thermic shock I start feeling my head ache. 'Just one more thing to make my night perfect', I thought. I don't have a clue how much time I'm here outside, but it's been a while I guess. I'm lying with my back at the grass, when I hear a voice behind me.

"Girl, ya okay?" Say the voice.

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air, I guess I drank too much and I started feeling dizzy so I came here to chill a bit. Thanks for the concern anyway." I move so I can see the girl behind me, I must have to say that she's beautiful, she has a blond hair, and beautiful blue eyes, her tan skin is just hot as her. Man, could I have some chance with her?

"Okay, just checking. What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Alex, and you?" She lowered her eyes until they met mine. She stand her hand to me and says "I'm Miley, it's a pleasure to meet you." She winked at me, and with that she entered in the house.

I was debating with myself if I should or not follow her, my curiosity won the battle and I entered the house too. I looked out for her until I found her at the dance floor dancing all by herself like there's no tomorrow. I joined her at the sound of Feel So Close by Calvin Harris. Oh the irony, but ok. We were dancing and we got closer and closer, when I was ready to make a move I felt a hand grab my arm and push me, I looked confused to Miley and she had the same confused expression in her face. I turned to see who was the person and Mitchie, in person, was by my side with a interrogatory expression like 'who's this bitch?' I looked at her and Miley.

"Miley this is Mitchie, Mitch this is Miley" I said with a smile.

"I didn't know you have a girlfriend, Alex." Miley said with a sad face.

"She's no-" Before I could finished my sentence Mitchie cut me and said.

"I'm her best friend." Miley looked between us, Mitchie still had her hand on my arm, and her other hand was on my waist, like she was hugging me for my back.

"I see. You look like the overprotective best friend type." Miley said pointing to hers hands around me. "Well, I have to go Alex, I see you around, have a good night with your _best friend, _but the next time she should be overprotective at you when you really needed like when I found you outside. Bye _Mitchie_." She kissed my cheek with a goodbye and walked away.

"Mitchie why did you do that?" I asked her.

"What did I do?" She replied.

"Why did you have to be all bitchy with Miley?"

"But I didn't do nothing! I was just concerned about you, you aren't a party person, so I thought you were drunk and she was taking advantage that. Sorry for be your best friend and want your well." She sight and spoke again, "wait… what did she wanted say with be your best friend when you _need_? What happened?"

"Eh, nothing. I was just a little dizzy and went out to take some fresh air."

"See, I knew it! Sorry if I wasn't here for help you."

"Nah, it's ok. But, what you were doing? What was so important that you couldn't help your best friend?" I'm afraid to know the answer, but I need to know.

"Oh, I was in Shane's room, he wanted to show me his new shoes he bought for the next game." Oh I forgot to mention: Shane is on the Volleyball Team too, well, the guys team. Is there that they met. But at the mention of Shane's room my mind clouded with thoughts about if that's all they did.

"Oh, and that's all you did?" I asked her raising my eyebrow making an insinuation.

"Yeap, why?" This girl can't be serious.

"I don't know, I thought you were _doing something_ because the amount of time you was there with _him…_"

"C'mon Alex, don't be silly. Shane it's just my friend, besides I came the party with you, I wouldn't ditch you to hook up with some boy. Now let's get a drink, but be careful, I don't want you wasted, someone needs take care of me." She said laughing.

Here we go again. We are at the dancing floor, and it's playing some pop music with electronic beat, the beat it's kinda sexy, and I'm making my way toward Mitchie. I put my hands on her waist pulling her closer to me, she puts her hands on my shoulder, and we start dance in sync once more tonight, but this time it's me leading, and I'll take advantage of that. I replace my hands on her sides, rubbing it, teasing her, and my head is now near to hers. My breath hit her hot skin and I can feel she shiver. I smirk knowing that I got what I wanted. Make her wants me.

The response came a few seconds later, "Let's get out of here, Lex." She grabbed my hand and we run across the house, going upstairs, she pushed me in a dark room, I barely can see her silhouette with the moon light entering by the window. She locked the door and walk towards me. She kisses my neck, then my jawline, until she reach my lips, our kiss is slow, but when she run her tongue on my bottom lip, I cheerfully open them, our tongues are moving together, in sync, not battling, but dancing, until the kiss got too heated, she moved her lips to my neck again kissing along it until she find my soft spot, she sucked it making me shiver and moan with pleasure. We reached the bed and we both lay down. She ran her hands underneath my shirt across my bare back, she slowly pulled it out of me. She kisses my stomach, and her hands it's all of my body.

I feel like we are getting to carry away with this, and I need stop her, but the feeling that I get of her on the top of me is driving me crazy, I never felt this way with Caitlyn, that's why we never did anything, not that she didn't try it. I never felt the connection, you know? But know I need get some strength …

"Mitch, please, stop."

"Why? Did I do something wrong, Lex?"

"No Mitch, it's not you it's just… I'm not ready, you know, and-"

"Shh, Lex, it's okay, I got it. I'm sorry if I went too far."

"No Mitch, we both did that, don't apologize for that. After all we didn't do nothing. It's okay."

"Yeah… But I'm sorry, again."

"I already said it it's okay."

"We should get some sleep. Goodnight, Lex"

"Night, Mitch."

I'm lying on my back staring the ceiling trying to understand what almost happened. Thank God I had some interior strength , if I didn't stop us at that moment things could go too far, and our friendship could be jeopardize for one stupid mistake. Now that I'm thinking, I went more far with Mitchie that I went with Caitlyn, and I liked her, a lot, but I never felt the desire for her body, not as much as I felt for Mitchie's.

That is what I'm scared. This deep connection I feel with Mitchie I've never felt with nobody, but I don't wanna lose our friendship because some crush that might be over in a few months, so I'll wait and try to understand what I'm feeling, because right now I'm sure that I have feeling for her, I just don't know how deep they are. But I'll try figure out other way to get off this feelings, if I have this option I'll opt for that.

* * *

**What you think will happen next? Let me know what you think, you can leave me suggestions too. :)**


	5. No way!

**Hi everybody who read my story, thanks ! I forgot to mention that they are Juniors now, sorry . And sorry for the late update, maybe I'll post another chapter this weekend. Again sorry for any mistakes. Follow me on twitter (F1reStarter07) for any infos ;) And let me know what you think ! :DD **

* * *

The morning following that night was a little... _awkward_ to me. Not because what we almost did, or because that _too_, but because right now I _know_, I _accepted_ the fact that I _do_ have feelings for Mitchie. Although this isn't ease the fact that I have feelings for my _best friend_ who is _straight_.

We slept in Shane's house, obviously, so we had breakfast there too. Not many people stayed the night, so was just a few people and us. We ate, talked a little about the party, but Mitchie didn't make any mention about our 'moment' in the bedroom. I wasn't going to push her about that so I didn't bring the subject either.

We said our goodbyes to Shane and his friends, and went home.

* * *

I spent the entire afternoon thinking what I was going to do, trying to understand what this feelings would do with our friendship if they grow bigger. I came the conclusion that let my feelings grow was not an option for me, I needed to stop them, and I needed to find a way very quick or things would get bad, and I don't want to ruin my friendship because some crush, and _this_ was _just_ a _crush_.

And I know what you are thinking, why don't try? Why don't take a chance? You only live once, right? Yes, and because I only live once that I won't ruin my friendship because a crush, I prefer have my best friend my entire life than _possible_ have a relationship for some months until my crush is over and my best friend out my life for good.

But how get over these feelings? The fact that we kiss and we are _very_ touchy-feely don't help, and if I start reject our _special way _she will start realize something is up and this won't be of any help too. _Ugh. _Why I have to complicate my life so bad? Why my limbic system had to start develop feelings for my best friend? You, stupid brain, always fucking me up. Since you created this mess, you should help me with some answers, shouldn't you? _Great, I'm talking with my own brain right now. _I'm officially starting go crazy. What I got myself into?

I'll let us be for a while, until I have some kind of an answer. Act stranger towards her it's not an option if I don't wanna bring this whole thing about my feelings up, although this is not going to be easy for me.

Now my mind is going back at last night, what almost happened. Yes, we got carried, yes we drank, but that's not really an excuse because I wasn't _that_ drunk and I'm almost sure Mitchie wasn't either. You must have be thinking why I'm thinking all over again, right? Let me see… Mitchie is straight, which let me think that she doesn't have _any_ attraction toward girls, like I said before we kiss and we are touch-feely but we never did nothing compared like we did last night because she's straight and she doesn't have 'sexual' feelings for girls. Well, that was I thought, now I'm not sure. They say what you do drunk is what you thought sober. Could this affirmation be true? Did she thought about _be_ with me in _that_ way? I always thought that she just kiss me because our friendship is special not that she had any kind of this feelings for me. I think we have to talk about this, so I'll text her.

_Hey Mitch, how r u doing? –A_

_Hey there, Im good, what about u? –M_

_Im good too, hm, Mitch I think we should talk about last night… -A_

_Ok, what u want to talk about? –M_

Or she's playing dumb or she doesn't remember and for some reason this pisses me off.

_For starters, do you remember last night? –A_

_Yes –M_

One word, she gotta be kidding with me.

_Mitch, we almost slept together last night, I mean we did slept together, but you got it. –A_

_Yes Lex, I remember that, but what? We both were drunk, we weren't really paying attention what we were doing. So this is all? End of discussion, k? This really isn't something we need to discuss. I love you, but in a friend way, you know I'm straight, so drop it, k? –M_

She got my point, she knows what I'm thinking, if she says she doesn't have _that_ feelings for me I believe. I really don't have an option, is that or start being paranoid with her acts.

_Yes Mitch, I know, just checking what you were doing because you never really tell me what you are thinking. Best friends forever, right? (: -A_

I think right now I'm really in the friendzone , oh, I love my life.

_Of course Lex, I gotta go, call me if you need anything, k? Love ya, Xx –M_

_Love u 2 Xx –A_

* * *

I passed all my weekend thinking over and over again what I'm going to do about my feelings for Mitchie, it's clear that she doesn't like me, or have attraction for me so I really need find a way to get over it. Like I really, really _need_ it.

I went to school early, I couldn't sleep, I'm a little anxious because I have to act normal around Mitchie and this won't be easy to do, I'm pretty sure about that.

You see, when you accept the fact that you have feelings for someone you start pay more attention about _everything_ they do, the way they talk, move, walk, the expressions they do when they are thinking, when they are talking with someone, the way they act around, basically everything at all. But I have to act normal, like I always do, let's hope that I'm one those persons who can play the cool act. If you know what I mean.

Right now I'm at my locker waiting Mitchie and the others arrive, I guess I have time enough to prepare myself for the long day I have ahead. Speaking of the devil, of course she's not, she just made her appearance at her locker, which is beside me.

''Hey Lex" With that she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Hi Mitch, I missed you" I return her hug and give a kissed on her cheek by myself.

"Me too, I had to help my mom, sorry if I ignored you." No she didn't ignore me, she explained why she passed all the weekend just talking to me with texts. To ease my paranoia.

"It's cool, relax. Let's go to class, it's almost in time to our homeroom." With that we got our books and went for our room.

Our seats in this 'class' it's by name so Mitchie and I sat together in the back of the class, we don't have the same luck in other classes, but we sat together in almost all them.

I was staring the window, I do that a lot, when my teacher claimed for our attention.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student, let's make Miss. Stewart feel welcome, ok? Miss. Stewart please introduce yourself for class."

"Hi, my name is Miley,-" _No way, can't be her could be? _ "- I just moved here in the neighborhood, but I know some people who attend here, but I'm looking to make some new friends. Nice to meet y'all" I bring myself to see the girl who was now in the front of the class…

_Yes, is her. OMG. _

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	6. New Girl

**Hey, sorry for the late update :(( Sorry for any mistakes! Thank you for who are reading my story :P Follow me on twitter (F1reStarter07) if you wanna talk to me or anything else lol Or you can PM too (:**  
_Demenaforever13:_ Thanks for the review (:  
_LovezObsessed_: yeah, they definetly will, but wait, more things are coming haha  
_Suefanficlover_: OMG, thank you for the review, I love your story! Sorry for the grammar mistakes, english is my second language, I always loved read fics and I thought write one should improve my english skill and be fun :P I know Mitchie it's a complicated girl, but everything with your time. :D

**Let me know what you think ;) **

* * *

_Awakward_. I think it's that the word which can describe what I'm feeling right now. I would never ever expect her here. Like ever. And now the girl who I met at that party in Shane's house is sitting in front of me. I can't deny she's beautiful. I couldn't help but smile.

When I turned to face Mitchie her expression was… blank? She was expressionless, her eyes were direct to Miley's head and I think a thousand thoughts was passing by her brain because I called her innumerous times until she heard me. I asked her if she remembered Miley and she said _'she's the girl of Shane's party'_, and with that she turned her attention to the lesson that was being explained. I don't know why she's acting like that, it looks like she doesn't like Miley.

I guess I'm being paranoid and I should ignore this. Mitchie would never dislike someone until she talk to them. I guess I'm just being a dreamer to think that Mitchie would feel jealous. See? That's why I need get off my feeling for her, my judgment is being affected by my feelings. _Fuck_.

I wanted to talk to Miley, but in our classes this wasn't going to be possible, she had a few with us, so I waited until the lunch to talk to her.

* * *

I said to Mitchie that I'd meet her after I went to my locker to put some things there. After she was gone I waited for Miley.

"Hey, nice to see you again" She said when she saw me.

"Same here. So, your friends who attend here I suppose are Shane and his friends? Since I saw you at his party."

"Yeah, pretty much, but I also know others, but they are closer, I guess."

"Oh, hm, I just wanted to say 'Hi', see you around girl." I gave her a little smile.

"Definitely." She said with a wink, I felt my face blush a little, but I turned around fast so she couldn't see.

* * *

I met Mitchie at our table; she was looking at me with an expression that I couldn't recognize. Once more I guess I'm being paranoid. Our friends were in an argument about which team would win the Grand Prix of Volley, which is like a world cup of women's Volleyball. Mitchie being Mitchie and the Right-side hitter, was giving her shot about which team would win. I, on the other hand, was thinking about Miley.

The lunch passed by fast, I guess I was lost at my thoughts about Miley, I didn't know the bell had already rung until Mitchie hit my arm to earn my attention. We went to our classes, but we didn't have them together so we went in separate ways.

* * *

To my surprise Miley has this class too, and she's sitting right beside me, well that was just because is the only seat available, but I'm happy, now I have the chance to _really_ talk to her and maybe get her number. I guess I should start a conversation…

"Hey Miley looks like you will be stuck with me for rest of the year."

"Stuck? I don't mind be stuck with you _at all_." She said with a flirt tone and that made me blush. "aww, you blushed, I think it's cute when you blush." Now I'm blushing even more.

"You are always this way?" I ask her without thinking.

"What way?"

"The flirtatious one"

"Nah, I only use for the pretty girls like you." She said with a wink, and guess what? I blushed again.

"I see… So as much as want to talk more with you the teacher just arrived, how about we talk more after school?"

"Sure thing girl, here's my phone, let me know when and where." She passed me a note with her number on it.

"Okay, I'll send you a text so you can have mine."

* * *

The class ended quickly that I thought, so was the day. Mitchie wanted to hang out after school but I said to her that I had to help my mom at home, she bought my excuse, and if you are asking why I lied to her, well, I don't have idea why, is just that maybe Mitchie doesn't like Miley and I don't want to fight with her over that.

I texted Miley to go to a little café near school, there is warm, not many people go there so it's quiet and good to talk, besides the food is to die for.

She entered the place and looked for me, I was set at a place in the back, I raised my hand so she could see me. She was wearing a jeans skirt, a white tank top and sneakers, she was cute. I was wearing a skinny jeans, a t-shirt and vans.

We stayed there for almost two hours just talking, she was really nice, she told me she was bi, her parents were divorced that's why she moved, her dad went to another city so she decided to stay with her mother until she went to college. She knew Shane because apparently her mother and Shane's mother are friends, so when Shane heard about her moving he invited her to the party so she could make friends from our school and then she wouldn't be alone if he couldn't give her attention. I thought it that was nice of him but I still didn't like him that much.

The entire time we talked, I didn't think about Mitchie. Miley was so easy to be involved, she held my attention with her stories, and words, and I really enjoyed our time there. But she had to go home, so we agreed do this again tomorrow, so we said our goodbyes and went home

* * *

On my way to home Mitchie texted me asking to me come to her house, and I was feeling bad for ditching her after school so I went.

"Hey, how was with your mom? I know you two don't get along so well." She said to me after hugging me and giving a quick peck on my lips. _Oh gosh, why I have to feel like I'm betraying her not telling her where I was?_

"Hm, was… normal, I guess. Nothing much. But how about you, what did you do?" _I have to change the subject. _

"Well, after you ditched me, Shane asked me to go to his house, he wanted my opinion with some music stuff, he knows that I'm into music as much as I'm into volley if I'm not more." _That bastard, he had to ask her, didn't he? Ugh, why I'm freaking out it's not like she's into him too… wait…_

"Hey Mitch, do you… like Shane?" I had to ask, I'm sorry but my curious won this battle.

"Hum? What are you talking about, Lex. Shane is just my friend, I already told you that." _Ah, I'm so relieved, and I don't even know why. Shane's a nice guy, I should be happy if she likes him and not an asshole. But she said she doesn't so, whatever. _ "But what about the new girl, _Alex_? I bet you like her."

Dammit, that was straight. But wait, why is she talking about this? "What? I don't even know her, how can I like her?" _I hope she doesn't know that I was with Miley and not with my mom._

"Alex, I'm your best friend, remember? I know you and I can tell when you like someone, and I saw you talking to her today, when you were supposed to be at your locker. So…?"

"So we were just talking, I wanted to say 'hi' to her just it."

"Okay, if you don't wanna talk so don't. I'm just telling you that I don't like her, she's gonna break your heart, I can tell, but if you wanna go ahead with it, it's up to you." _Why is she acting like this, it's like she's jealous, but of course I won't ask her this, I already know the answer, 'of course not, I'm just being your best friend'. _

"Mitchie, you don't even know her, actually she's really nice if you talked to her you would know it."

"If you say so, but let's change the subject."

Yeah, she changed the subject, we talked about school, and music. Oh, let me tell you, Mitchie has an amazing voice, and she can play guitar too, she writes songs , but she never let me see them, I don't know why though. I guess that's very personal to her, even to me, her best friend. Or could be that she doesn't think her songs are good enough, just like she feels about her appearance. I just don't get why she feels so insecure, I mean look at her, she's beautiful and so gorgeous... and perfect.

* * *

After I left Mitchie's house, I went to mine, I was pretty tired so I took a shower, made my homework, and ate my dinner. I was going to fall sleep, but before I could my phone rung.

_Tomorrow we'll go to the movies. It's a date. Goodnight pretty girl xx – Miley_

Well, tomorrow just got more interesting…

* * *

**What you think is going to happen? Let me know (: **


End file.
